Marvel: 2010-09-23 - An Interview or Sexual Harassment?
There was a job fair that Stark Industries sponsored. Oddly enough, there wasn't a single advertisement for weapon manufacturers. Rather, the big thing being pushed there was medical research and development. Less about pharmaceuticals though they were discussed, and more about organ cloning, cybernetics, high tech medical tools, emergency field (EMT and military for example) materials and so on. There is actually even a research department that is all about thinking up new medical ideas, and then the material is handed off to other departments to find out a way to make it affordability happen after they get a prototype. All sorts of things. The fair was held in the lobby of Stark Industries. Anything medical normally catches Amelia's attention. Be it pharmaceutical, medical breakthroughs, research. It all gains her attention. Enough for her to attend the job fair, donning a pair of glasses that make her look far more intelligent and ... mousy than some of the other potential applicants who have the looks and brains to back it up. Or rather, she wanted to look without drawing attention to herself. Finally, she did spend time at nearly all of the tables. Some more than others. Organ cloning isn't exactly her forte. But Emergency and forthcoming drug research? Count her in. A small application might not hurt to consider her options. One of the attendants reviews your application, and blinks. "Are you able to hold for a moment Miss Voght?" He departs and ends up calling up Stark's secretary, from there things escalate quickly. It is only a few minutes before the attendant comes back and smiles brightly, "Please, come this way and take your resume up with you. I already made a copy. Mr. Stark would like to see you." He escorts you to the elevator and says, "Floor 20," before leaving you alone. The elevator moves upward and opens into...how many secretaries does Mr. Stark really need?! In either case, they escort you into his main office. Stark is sitting behind his desk, feet up on it and music blaring in the speakers. Some hard rock and roll, and perhaps a touch too loud. But as you enter, Tony reaches for a controller on his desk and turns down the music dramatically. A wide grin spreads across his face, "Why, hello there. I heard you had a resume that was worth my time." Considering he looks like he isn't doing anything productive, it is more than worth his time, right? Alone? Well. They do say that Tony is a number of things. Which one the business man is presently, Amelia isn't entirely certain. What is clear is the fact that after one secretary, there's another before entering the office belonging to Stark Industries' CEO? "Good day, Mister Stark," she replies, a bemused smile nearly surfacing before smoothing away into a professional expression as she enters. "And, apparently. I have my resume here. Your staff were eager enough to have me come before the end of the job fair." Tony motions you forward, "Have a seat." He then leans forward while holding a hand out for the resume. If handed over without incident, he will lean back and start to read over it. He makes an appreciative sound. "Forget your lovely shape, your mind is worth a mint....not that I haven't noticed." He shakes his head, "What draws your attention to Stark Industries?" A bit of flirtation mixed in with business, but by Tony's expression he is very serious right now. Likely the comments were more from habit than anything else. Figures. With that growing tug beginning at the corner of her lips only after the acknowledgment of her attractiveness, Amelia obliges by handing over the resume with only the slightest of leans so that not too much is revealed. Purposely so, sitting as indicated with that mask of professionalism returning once one leg crosses over the other. "Thank you. To be honest, I try to continue attending these events in hopes that one company might meet my criteria. Not only my meeting theirs. I believe that a job should be mutually beneficial. I think that Stark Industries would provide quite a challenge to my skills and abilities. I believe the saying is.. never a dull moment? I've been well aware that your company is at the forefront of a number of technologies. What better place to see if there's a fit for me here?" "Do that again, and I will hire you," Tony says without looking back up. Yes, he noticed you flashed cleavage at him. He looks up when you finally start talking though. Stark nods. "The board members are bucking me about expanding the medical division," amoung other things. "I'll win in the end, but it doesn't mean it is smooth sailing. I need some people that not only take the job seriously, but is very self-motivated and not afraid to motivate others toward achievement. I want to do more than just make money with Stark Industries. I want to for once save lives," instead of take them is added silently. "I wasn't planning on doing that entirely on purpose." And granted, she didn't lean forward as much as natural movement would have allowed. The fact remains that the comment is met with the slightest tilts of her head before pressing her lips together, in thought. "A valiant consideration. Something that isn't impossible to achieve. Not with the resources at your disposal. It's more of what's done with them, so tell me. How many hours are we talking a week? Flexible? Non? There are a lot of considerations to be made when facing a task like this." "Forty hours a week, salaried of course," and not hourly. "So you aren't paid for overtime, but the pay is good and you can get bonus on completed projects, depending." He gives the salary amount. It isn't anything to sneeze at for the area of expertise you work in. Tony removes his feet from his own desk and leans forward, setting the resume on top of his desk. "I'm the type that wants results. You treat the company right, and the company treats you right. We have good benefits, vacation that accumulates as you remain here, and so on." No, he isn't good at selling his company, he is good at signing documents and in the lab though. "I want to take the company in a new direction, and prove that we can still make a profit. I need people to assist me in that goal." Amelia nods, the action slow as the terms are mulled over within her thoughts. "Let's say that I meet your approval and I'm hired. What area did you want me to work in, potentially? I know you want this to succeed, Mister Stark. It sounds reasonable enough that you do and who would expect anything less? I prefer to see results as well. I also expect to be respected for my efforts and not treated as just another worker in the rung. I have the necessary knowledge and skills to do something here. As to if I meet your expectation? That remains to be seen." "Research and Development," Stark comments. "I see a number of areas that could use your skills. I am not much interested in pharmaceuticals, but if a concept can be displayed that is beneficial enough I would be willing to listen. But putting more drugs on the market with nasty side-effects is not something that I wish the company to be associated with. I'm more interested in the technological aspect and the biological aspect of medical research, such as cybernetics for artificial arms and legs, cloning of organs for transplants, or even cybernetics to work as organs do which is likely more fantasy than reality at this point. I want the future's technology to become today, and use the technology to improve lives." "Then," Amelia begins with a slight spread of both hands in front of her before settling them onto her lap, neatly folded atop the other. "I believe it's your choice. The R&D position is interesting and a good match to my abilities. I've also made it clear that what you have here at Stark Industries seems to be the challenge I'm looking for." Placing the ball back into his court, so to speak. "My number is on the resume or e-mail if you're inclined." A nod. "Just have to go through the proper channels, background checks and so on. Actually, have a secretary call someone in human resources to get that paperwork out for you to sign, so we can get started on that. Shouldn't take more than a few days to get everything situated." Stark Industries works fast on applicants Stark shows a personal interest in.